Darker than Black: Shinigami No Owari
by The World Needs Bloody Heroes
Summary: It's been eight years since the Izanami and Izanagi incident; eight years since anyone had heard or found any trace of the Black Reaper. But now, once again, the world will be plunged into chaos, and old enemies and rivals must join forces if they hope to stop the Ends Beginning from becoming a reality. BK201 is back...
1. Introduction

**Darker than Black: Shinigami No Owari**

**Introduction - Aftermath…**

'_No one had heard of BK201 since the Izanami and Izanagi incident. It was as if he had faded into myth; that the Black Reaper was nothing more than an urban legend. But some, such as myself, know the truth. The Black Reaper was real, and he did exist. Where he is now, what he's doing…no one knows. _

_It's been eight years, and nothing has ever turned up. My partners, the other members of this "Syndicate", as we've been named by others, insist that he is gone. I don't believe that. I know he's alive. I know he's out there. I know…I know that Li-kun is out there. How do I know this? I use the most basic method in knowing a Contractor's status: His star. BK201's star still shines bright among all of the other fake ones. BK201 is alive. He has to be._

_Kobayashi claims that this means nothing, as, at one point, BK201's star disappeared. But if he was dead it would have fallen, and so I decided to carry on believing that he was alive. And indeed he was! So, even now, I continue to believe he's among us; walking the streets, eating worrying amounts of food, possibly even working with an agency. Yet if that was the case, then his star would've shown some activity, surely…'_

"Miss Kirihara?" A voice says over the intercom, interrupting my train of thought.

Pressing the button, I then reply, "Yes? What is it, Nagato?"

"Mr Kobayashi says he needs to speak with you. It's urgent."

Unable to hide my frustration, due to the fact I can never have a mere five minutes to myself, I sigh loudly, my finger still placed on the button. "On my way…"

"No need, Miss. He's here now."

_What?_

Then, instantly, my office door opens. As expected, the large and well-built man, Kobayashi, walks in. Surprisingly, he seems to be in quite a rush, nearly tripping over his own two feet.

"Kirihara…!" He gasps. The sweat on his face, as well as the horrid aroma he was filling the room with, was a clear indication that he had run here.

After he tries to speak a number of times, my patience runs thin. "What the hell is it, Kobayashi? If it's important then-!"

"He-he-he's back!" He finally manages to blurt out. This, however, still puzzles me, and I give him a questioning frown.

Once again, the man seems to be tongue-tied. So, deciding to assist him, I ask, "Who's back?"

Then, he mutters something. "…eaper…"

"What…?"

"…The…Reaper…" What he's trying to say starts to make sense. But, surely he was joking? It's been eight years…how could…? "The Black Reaper…BK201..." The hairs on the back of my neck stand up. Was this really true…?

_BK201...Li-kun…is back?_


	2. Behind The Mask Part I

**Darker than Black: Shinigami No Owari**

**Chapter One - Behind The Mask (Part I)**

_Two Weeks Ago…_

'_The night is dark and cold, to say the least. The fake stars shine brightly, with one falling once every so often. Below, car horns can be heard echoing throughout the entirety of this concrete jungle. In other words, this is just like any other night. _

_My name? Is that something that really matters anymore? I was an assassin; a hitman; a Contractor. Well, that last one is open for debate. It would probably be better to say I'm a human with Contractor powers, after all. But to make it easier, let's go with the idea that I am Contractor, to avoid any complications_

_Once, I was at the top of the food chain. All other Contractors feared me, called me the Black Reaper. I worked with an organisation called the Syndicate, but they've vanished from existence almost entirely. To be honest, though, I prefer life like this, in some ways. Living in a peaceful apartment, with no worries of being hunted down and killed. Indeed, to an "ex-outlaw" such as myself, this should be heaven. The only problem is that it gets…lonely._

_A little company wouldn't hurt, right? I mean, sure I have those down at the store keeping me socially active, as well as the variety of customers we have. But I mean actual company. Genuine company…_

…_But I guess this is what I deserve, right? After all the lives I've ended? All the people I've made suffer? My sister. Amber. Suou. Yi-'_

"…Hei…"

Hearing something, I quickly turn around, breaking my concentration on preparing a meal. Scanning the living space behind me, I see nothing other than a sofa, armchair and dusty television.

Something isn't right.

I decide to venture towards the television and power it up, but, instantly, I'm greeted with nothing but static. As I start to check that all the wires are in properly, I hear a familiar sound coming from down the hall. The shower has been turned on.

Something really isn't right.

As I make my way down the small corridor, I hear…footsteps behind me. I twist around, yet there's nothing there. Then, I continue to make my way towards the bathroom. Not only is the shower on, but the light as well. The strange thing is that, due to the light creeping under the door, I'm able to make out the shadows of two feet. Someone is in there. Quickly, I place my back against the wall, slowly lift my hand up to the knob, and ready myself.

Then, at lightning speed, I throw open the door!…But nothing's there. Sure enough, the light and shower are on, yet there's no trace of anyone being in here. As I turn both the shower head and light bulb off, I notice something else…there's wet footprints across the tiled floor. Had they slipped by me? But…how?

My gaze follows the newly discovered trace, I learn that they had ventured into the very door opposite that of the bathroom's: My room.

At a painstaking pace, I make my way into the bedroom. But, upon entry, there's nothing here. Nothing. The blinds are open, allowing the moons pale ray to flood inside, lighting what would be dark.

Standing here, watching, waiting…nothing happens; the room remains perfectly still. Deciding it best to resume what I was doing, I go to leave but…something…something stops me from doing so. A sense that something is here…someone is here. Looking over my shoulder, I see now that there is a change in my room. The bed isn't empty. It's like a lump, unmoving but there, all the same.

A part of me feels that I should walk away; run away. Yet I can't shake the idea that I already know who it is, waiting for me to pull back the covers.

Placing one foot after the other, I walk to the end of the bed, clench my hands around the quilt, and pull. My eyes widen at the unnerving sight before me. Once again…nothing's there. However, they've left another trace. The mattress had shaped around someone, meaning that they had indeed been here.

"…Hei…"

Then…I feel it…a presence right behind me. Fingers crawl their way up my back, slowly, before reaching my shoulder and grasping tightly. It starts as a smooth sensation, but, before long, the nails are digging in, drawing blood.

"Hei…"

The voice…it was female. Though one could guess such a thing due to the slender fingers that were touching me, as well as the long nails piercing my skin. But it isn't just anyone's voice…I _know_ this voice.

"Hei."

Eventually, unable to fight the temptation any longer, I turn to face whatever it is. For a second, I close my eyes in fear of what might appear before me. But instead, when I open my eyelids, no one is there. I'm greeted only by the blankness of a wall.

_Am I losing my mind?_

"Hei…!"

This time, it's a hiss! The tone was…frightening. An then I hear a giggle from above me, as well as a strange black liquid that falls on my shoulder. I look up, and there it is…glaring down at me…empty holes for eyes…a black substance dripping from the mouth and lids…

…Worst of all…I know this face.

Gulping down hard, I'm able to ask, "…Y…Y…Yin…?"

Her head tilts slightly, and her lips form a horrifying, crooked grin.

Then…she pounces. **"HEI!"**

"AHHH!" I scream, finally awaking from my nightmare!

Immediately, I see green walls, with a horizontal yellow stripe running through the middle of each. The floor has cream coloured tiles, and in front of me is a desk with a microphone device atop it. I'm sat on a wooden chair, wearing a pair of pale brown trousers, accompanied by a green shirt. On the shirt is an ID badge reading 'Li Henshik'. Realizing where I am, I sigh in relief. Home Bargain-Hut. My workplace.

Then, I notice a warmth on my left arm, and as I look to see what it is, a pair of worried eyes catch my gaze. It is a hand that's on my arm, holding tenderly. Looking into this person's eyes, their irises are a glorious green. Their skin is pale, and they wear the same clothes that I do. Without even reading their badge, I know who this is. Mikuru Hanabatake. My co-worker.

"Li-kun…" She mutters, quietly. "Are you alright?"

Thinking for a second, I recall that this has happened before. Many times.

Trying my best to reassure her, I smile warmly. "I'm alright, Hanabatake-san. Just a bad dream."

She sighs in relief and says, "Good. Had me worried there. You were sweating like a-" Pausing for a second, she realizes something. "Don't call me that! I told you a hundred times, already! Call me Mikuru!"

Unable to hold off a small chuckle, I only annoy her even more, resulting in her punch my arm playfully. Strangely, this woman is a year older than myself, yet still acts like a highschooler.

After Hanabatake scolding me for not visiting a doctor yet, due to my trouble with sleeping, I'm back to work. I stack the shelves mostly, but occasionally work on the till alongside Hanabatake, which led to our friendship during working hours. She was mischievous, and would cause other employees trouble just for kicks. But she never did such a thing to me. Instead, she was like an older sister; showing me the ropes, looking out for me…that sort of thing.

As I start to place Run-A-Go cereal boxes on the correct shelf, I can't help but voice my opinion on such a thing, in a hushed tone, to a passing child, who seemed like he was about to sneakily place the product in his mother's trolley. "Don't get that. They're gross!" He halts what he's doing instantly, and looks up at me. "Here, put this in."

Then, I grab a box of Cookie KrispOs and hand them to him, smiling as I do so. He thanks me, and then continues with his own secret shopping, while his mother is blissfully unaware that her son is doing it all for her.

Before long, I hear her scolding him, shouting things such as 'What are you trying to pull' and 'You think you can fool your own mother'. However, she must have forgiven him, as the box is never returned.

As I continue with my dull routine, I notice a shady figure walking by, hands in his pockets. He's wearing a ballcap and trench coat, all of which are wet due to the rain outside. Just as he passes, I hear something drop at my feet. I glance down, and see a cigarette packet.

_Has he dropped this?_

I bend down and pick it up, and go to shout after him but…he's gone. As I stand to my feet, I study the packet. It was certainly of good quality, with golden rims and joint writing on the front. But what catches my eye is what's written, scruffily, on the back. 'Bak Alley. Ten Minutes'.

Not only does he have poor handwriting, but he's also misspelt the word 'Back'.

My demeanour changes from calm to serious. Had this man meant this for me? Had he discovered who I am? Had he some motive for luring me out back?

Either way, it seems I'm about to step into the game once again…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:**

**Here's the first part of**__**chapter one, guys and gals. I hope you liked it. Anyhow, this is only part one of the whole chapter, as there's a part two coming soon. Please keep an eye open for it!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	3. Behind The Mask Part II

**Darker than Black: Shinigami No Owari**

**Chapter One - Behind The Mask (Part II)**

As I step outside, I'm instantly greeted by the freezing rain. It attacks me relentlessly, making me wish that I had, at the very least, worn a proper raincoat to work today. Perhaps it's for the best. After all, I was boiling when inside, so this is quite refreshing.

…Who am I kidding? I'm freezing. The rain has already soaked me completely in mere seconds, so I can't imagine what will be left of me if I have to wait for that peculiar man to show up.

Thankfully, I catch a glimpse of him, hidden around a dark corner, down the alley to my right. He seems to stare for a few seconds, as though he is studying me. Worried that I could be carrying, perhaps? Eventually, he slowly makes his way towards me.

"Are you him?" He asks, quietly.

_Surely, he wouldn't risk mistaking me for someone else, right?_

"Depends on who _he _is." I state, which causes the man to halt mid-step. A long silence falls upon us, as either he nor I feel obligated to share any, possibly, dangerous information that could place either one or both of us at risk. After a minute passes, I finally question, "Are you referring to BK-?"

"201?" He jumps in, equalising both our status' once again, with neither at a disadvantage of saying too much. I merely nod in reply, which makes the man grin happily. "So I've finally found you."

Then, the man finally steps into the dim light that was above the back door to the store, allowing me to get a better look at his features. He's about five foot seven inches. His shoulders are short, coming to an almost abrupt end, if they weren't so curved. Better yet, round. From that alone, I can distinguish that he's overweight, even though he hides his stomach behind that coat of his. As he lifts his head, my theory of him being a rather chunky fella is confirmed, as, under the rim of his hat, his cheeks are rather large and his lips also. He wears a large pair of spectacles which rest, slanted, on the bride of his wide, button nose. On his nose are a numerous amount of blackheads, leading me to believe that he is of poor hygiene. As he takes another, final step towards me, that suspicion is also confirmed.

After looking him up and down, I shoot him a serious glare. "Why've you been looking for me?"

"Ah…you see…I…" He taps his chin worriedly, clearly trying to think of some way to explain his reason for being here; searching for BK201.

Watching him frantically search his mind for the correct words to say, I'm unable to think of this individual as being a 'peculiar man' any longer. Instead, he's more along the lines of a 'peculiar, pubescent boy'.

Deciding to actually voice my curiosity, and to spare him any further strenuous brain activity, I ask, "How old are you?"

Snapping out of his dilemma, he stares at me, blankly, for a few seconds. "M-m-me…?" I nod slowly. Then, he points to himself. I nod again. And then, he taps himself with his finger and mouths the word 'me'.

"Yes! You!" I finally snap, raising my voice. The man cowers in fear, almost retreating completely back into the darkness.

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm si-si-si-si-si-seventeen…!" He stutters loudly, spraying drool in all directions.

_Seventeen? Why is someone so young…?_

Stepping forward, I decide to press him for questions, as my patience is growing thin. "How do you know about me?"

"The in-in-inter…the internet! You-your ma-ma-mask is all over it-t-t-t-t!"

"Why are you here?"

"Be-be-because I was told to wa-wa-wa-wa-warn you!"

"By who?" This time, I get no answer, so I shove him angrily. "Who told you to warn me?!"

"…nami…" He mutters, almost silently, making me miss the first part of what he had said. Even so, I feel the fear growing inside my gut, as one name inparticular comes to mind.

Leaning forward, so as to hear him better, I ask again, "Who…?"

"They-th-the-th-they said their name was I-I-I-I…" He pauses for a second, and looks me directly in the eye, gaining the courage to say his 'employers' name fully. "Izanami."

Unable to prevent myself from doing so, I stumble backwards, completely confused.

_That's…not possible…I…I…_

"They…they said they have many names…but…" Falling to the floor, I stare blankly, not full taking in what he's saying. "…they said…you'd know them…b-b-by that name." My eyes look up to the moonless sky, while my mind just can't seem to think straight. "But…their name…the name that they have now…they said it's…that it's Kagu…Kagu-Tsuchi."

That last part catches my attention, and I give him a puzzled look. "Why…why that name?" He shrugs feverishly, but that's not good enough for me. "Where is she?"

"S-s-sh…she?" He asks. It seems that it was my turn to confuse him. "They're…a…they're a boy…"

My eyes widen. Now I'm completely lost. Izanami resided in Yin. Yin was female. Izanami was…

_But they're _not _Izanami…they're Kagu-Tsuchi…_

I let my head hang, as I'm far too tired and far too stressed to understand all of this at once. I need food.

"Hey, kid?" The boy jumps, clearly fearful of my unbalanced state. "Have you got any money?" For a moment, he looks down at me, bewildered, but eventually nods frantically. "Good."

Before he knows it, I've dragged the boy to a nearby diner and bought some food with what change I had spare. This 'change' is enough to buy me four main dishes, but it's just not enough to satisfy my hunger. Either way, as I begin to scram down the food I do I have, I can't help but notice that the person opposite me has a ridiculous amount of free space. In other words, he's ordered no food.

"Hey? I thought you said you had money?" I question, completely flabbergasted by the fact that such a porky kid such as himself had ordered absolutely nothing.

"Oh…I'm on a diet." He smiles nervously.

I give him a frown. "Really? How long have you been at it?"

"Two years." He answers instantly. Unable to stop myself, I look him up and down in disbelief. This doesn't go unnoticed, as he states, rather coldly, "It's a work in progress…"

After another minute, I find it unbearable to have this kid watch me eat. "Listen, you should order something, at least. You look hungry."

He fishes a few coins from his pocket and lays them on the table. Although I didn't count it, I could tell this kid was on the verge of being broke.

"This is all I have. I need to spend my money wisely, BK."

As I slurp up some noodles, I find myself growing sympathetic, and push my last remaining dish towards him.

"Here." I say, rather unhappily. "My treat." Then, I realize what he had referred to me as. "And don't call me that."

Not a second later, the once timid boy hungrily chows down on the meal I had given him. He finishes the large dish even before I fully consume my already half-eaten one. This kid's mother must have her work cut out for her…

As he licks his fingers, he finally decides to continue talking once again. "If I can't call you BK, then what?"

"I give you food and you start speaking full sentences?" I ask, trying to change the subject.

While in the middle of sucking his thumb, he gives me an exaggerated frown. "What should I call you?"

Gesturing to my badge, I smirk. "Doesn't my tag say it all?"

He shakes his head, unamused, and begins to wipe his face with his sleeves. Disgusted, I hand him a napkin, pulling away before he can so much as touch me with his now greasy sausage fingers.

"Clearly, you wouldn't use your real name." He theorises.

Sighing, I say, "I don't have a name."

"But, surely I can call you something other than Li? That name's so…so boring!" The boy argues.

Once again, I begin to grow tired of him, so I decide it best to give him one of my other many names. "Hei. Call me Hei." Thinking for a second, he then nods in agreement. As I start to sip on my drink, I can't help but ask, "So, how is it a kid like you managed to end up here?"

I was meaning for him to answer by explaining how he had run into this Kagu-Tsuchi, why he was sent to find me, and what I was being warned about. However, his eyes suggested that he was going to reply with something completely different.

He looks down, as if ashamed of himself. "My…inheritance money."

Deciding to go along with the conversation, I lean forward. "Inheritance? Why your-?"

"My father died two months ago. I never knew my mother."

_For a once shy kid, he's surprisingly open._

I too look down. "I'm sorry." After taking another long swig of my drink, I find myself pondering as to why he now has so little money. "Why is it you have barely any cash, then?"

"Well," He starts, chuckling embarrassedly, "someone my age is easily swindled! And let me tell ya, I've been swindled. Many times, in fact."

Just after finishing my drink, I rest the now empty glass on the table and stare at the ceiling. "All in your search for me?"

"Yep."

A concerned expression appears on my face. "How will you get home?" He shrugs. "Do you have anywhere else to go?" He shakes his head. "When will you be leaving?" He shrugs again. I sigh deeply, worried that this kid was somehow going to become _my _problem. "What's your name?"

"Itsuki Taniguchi."

"Taniguchi, huh?" Focusing on him once again, I smile reassuringly. "You'll be fine. It'll all work out." He too then smiles. "But first, we need to get back to business." He nods calmly, his smile never fading. "Now, how did you-?" My words are interrupted when the sight of two men enter the diner. One is large and well-built, while the other is tall and scrawny.

_Even now, I can tell a Contractor from a mile off…_

"Taniguchi?" I say, in a hushed tone, gaining the boys attention. "We have to leave. Now."

This is where the fun begins…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**Here's part two of chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it! I know that the boy, Taniguchi, didn't really answer any major questions like why Kagu-Tsuchi sent him, or what he's warning Hei about. That will all be answered in part three of chapter one, which will be up soon, and I can assure you that that is where the action starts! So, keep an eye open for it!**

**Thanks for reading! **


	4. Behind The Mask Part III

**Darker than Black: Shinigami No Owari**

**Chapter One - Behind The Mask (Part III)**

Taniguchi's face immediately pales. He merely stares at me, unmoving, before deciding to try and turn to catch a glimpse of whatever it is that I'm looking at.

"Turn back around!" I command, grasping his forearm. The boy immediately complies, and sweat begins to fall from his brow.

As I watch the two strangers, one, who is somewhat underweight in appearance, looks directly at me for a second, then shifts his gaze to the window, and comments on how it seems a storm is brewing. The other, larger than his slim counterpart, sits himself on a stool beside the counter and calls someone over. A teenage girl wearing a cap answers him. As soon as she enters my vision, one thing is clear: She's as lazy as I am hungry. She idly rests her elbow on the counter and slouches over, blowing bubblegum while taking the man's order. Understandably, he starts to grow frustrated with this, and eventually slams his hand down on the counter's surface. Instantly, the girl runs to the kitchen, letting the cook know their customer's request.

"What…what should we do, Hei?" Someone says, bringing me back to reality. Taniguchi.

Rather than answering at that moment, I become distracted by the other goings-on in the diner, once again. The girl who is serving timidly places a large plate of chips before the large, suspicious man. He sighs, irritated, and asks for something else. The girl bends down, disappearing behind the counter, before she shoots back up with salt and vinegar. The man snatches them from her, and messily throws the entirety of both the solid and liquid onto his meal. Strangely, minutes pass, and the man doesn't lay a finger on the now damp and cold chips.

Then, I notice something else; something I have missed until just now. The scrawny man, now also sat at the counter, has been eating ice cubes for a good while now.

_Definitely Contractors…_

A shaking Taniguchi catches my eye, and I feel it necessary to finally answer his question.

"Go to the bathroom." I order him, which earns me a curious look.

Then, the lights in the diner begin to flicker, eventually turning off. Taniguchi, as well as everyone else, starts to look up curiously. The chef, who's still out of sight, shouts something about it being to do with the coming storm.

"B-b-b-but…why?" Taniguchi eventually asks, stumbling as he does so, similar to how he had been doing before.

Giving him a glare, I answer, "Just do it."

With that, Taniguchi gets up and tiptoes to the bathroom. Not a second passes before the large man begins to follow, and tells his partner to wait where he is.

As the colossus of a man walks past me, I strike. Kicking my foot out, I trip the large man, causing him to land on his face. Then, his cohort rises, going to grab something from his inside pocket. I quickly grasp the fork I had been using, and launch it at his hand. Upon impact, the Gollum-esque man cries out in pain. By now, the bigger man has risen to his feet behind me, and I'm suddenly trapped by his huge arms, being crushed with agonising pressure. Without a doubt, his strength is greater than mine, but something else is happening. I feel a stinging sensation around where he has a hold of me. Then, it begins to burn.

_Feels like…as though it's…acid…!_

Thinking up a tactic, I kick one of his feet wide, which makes his head come down to my level. I throw my own head back, connecting with his face. With that, I manage to break free and, upon examining the damage done, see that areas of my shirt have almost entirely been burnt through, with some of my skin joining it! Hastily, I boot the side of his kneecap, and hear a loud crack on contact. The man falls to his knees and screams, but not for long as, without a moments hesitation, I grasp both sides of his skull and twist, breaking his neck. Then, he falls to the floor, lifeless. I quickly search around me for the other assailant, but he's gone. A scream can suddenly be heard coming from the bathroom.

_Taniguchi!_

With Taniguchi, he's locked himself inside a cubicle, with the lanky man trying to get inside, taunting the boy as he does so.

"C'mon! I don't bite! I just wanna get a look at your insides, that's all!" The man cackles, continuing to throw himself into the cubicle door. Just as he's about the break in, Taniguchi places himself against the entrance, using his own weight to keep the psycho out. Before long, the man realizes that he has no hope of getting past this 'blockade', and decides to act unfairly.

Placing his palm on the door, small flames surround his hand, from the end of his wrist to the tips of his fingers. This eventually creates a hole in the door and, upon seeing it, Taniguchi jumps back with a scream, landing on the toilet seat.

Then, the man puts his face to the hole and grins sadistically. "Here's Johnny!"

Taniguchi begins to cry from fright, while the lunatic starts to laugh manically. But his small, unneeded 'celebration' is short lived, as he is pulled from the door and launched into a mirror opposite the cubicle. Before he can say or do anything else, I wrap my shirt around his throat and hold it tight with one hand, while the other turns on the tap of the sink. Finally, I shove his head into the rising water and wait. He'll drown or suffocate. Either way, Taniguchi will be safe and I can get some _real_ answers. I could use my ability, but that would be too quick for this scumbag…

When the madman becomes limp, I let his body fall to the floor and turn my attention to Taniguchi. The boy peeks from around the cubicle door, understandably shaken up by what had just taken place.

"You…alright?" I ask between breaths. He simply nods in reply. "Good…good. Let's get out of here. Come with me."

"Wh-wh-what about…the bodies…?" He stutters.

"No one cares."

"The…t-the cameras…? The evi-vi-vi-vi-evidence?"

Thankfully, it wasn't the storm that powered this place down earlier, but myself. "Taken care of."

As we're about to leave the bathroom, Taniguchi asks, "And…the…the witnesses…?"

Turning to look him in the eye, I mutter, "Maybe I should deal with them. Thanks for making me aware, Tani-"

"NO!" The boy shouts loudly, clenching his teeth. "You-you-you can't! They're inno-!"

"That was a joke." I say, interrupting him this time, before I continue to make my leave. "We'll be leaving tonight, so it won't matter."

Taniguchi starts to follow me. "W…w-w-w-w…we?"

It doesn't take long for us to get to my apartment., but I must admit, after that horrible nightmare, I'm rather nervous about setting foot in the place.

As I open the door, Taniguchi and I are greeted by the sight of a short, dark corridor which, at the end, opens up into a small living space. To the right of this is the kitchen, with the rooms separated by a worktop alone.

I check everywhere for anything being bugged or possible threats lurking around corners. Fortunately, I find nothing. Returning to Taniguchi, I see that he's sat, rather uncomfortably, on my sofa. I decide to plant myself in the armchair next to it.

There's a good, long silence for a while. Taniguchi is, undoubtedly, trying to force the horrific images and experience from his mind. I, on the other hand, am trying to figure out where we can go; what we can do. Sadly, however, my results are blank.

_There's nowhere I can go. No one I can turn to. I'm no better off than this kid!_

"Tell me why you were sent here." I say, plainly. Taniguchi looks at me, as if bewildered. "No change of subject, no pausing and certainly _no _stuttering. You've not only risked your life but mine also by coming here, looking for me. Now…" Shooting him a stern glare, Taniguchi sits up straight. "Talk."

"I…I-I-I don't know where to b-b-b-b-begin…" He takes another look at me, and sees my expression hasn't changed. "Oh! S-s-sorry…no stut-stu-stutt-stutter-stuttering…" The boy laughs nervously, before he takes a deep breath and starts to answer my question. "Izanami…or Kagu-Tsuchi, as they're called now…sent me here to warn you and-Ah wait! It's probably best I say how he found me, hmm?"

The kid seems to be fishing for a reply. I give him none. "You…you see…I'm a hacker. A _major _hacker. It's where my skills lie…my calling. When I was six, I was already looking into Pandora's old files. My father…he was a researcher for them, so I'd scour his computer system for anything of interest. There were so many things! But…you were also one of them…a file on the computer…BK201. For years after that, I tried to find any trace of you. I could hack almost any system! I knew about the Syndicate…about Izanami…I knew it all! I kept my mouth shut. I didn't say anything. But I continued looking for you. Guess you could say I'm a fan boy, or something like that."

He pauses, and his eyes fall to the floor. "When…when my father died, I became a shut-in. I dedicated my time searching for you and the secrets surrounding you…it's all a pathetic, nerdy person like me had left. Somehow, someway…Kagu-Tsuchi found me. Well, not him personally. He sent someone else… a man named…gah! What was his name again? Erm…oh! He called himself Shikome! He said he was looking for you, but sent me…with all I'd learnt…to find you since, well, he couldn't. They didn't know where you were! He told me to mention Izanami, and deliver a message. There were others, but this…this Shikome…he was insane! He burnt down my home and threatened that, if I failed, he'd…he'd let his men…"

The boy trails off for a moment, but resumes to answering me in no time. "And so, alone and terrified, I set out to find you. I'm a hacker, you see…have I told you that already…? Well, modern-day's all about technology so, being a master in the art, I found you."

"Right…" I sigh, finding his whole explanation rather hard to take in. Then, I ask him another question. "What are you here to warn me about?"

Taniguchi thinks for a second, before he whispers, "That you…that we…all of us…are going to die."

…_.What?_

"They said that it's all coming to an end. That we'll all die…unless…"

Wanting to know what it is so that I can avoid my demise, I spare him no time to ponder. "Unless what?"

"Unless you find something called the Amenonuhoko." Seeing that I'm about to quiz him further, he states, "I don't know what that is!"

I let myself sink into my chair, defeated.

_How am I supposed to find something I know nothing about?_

As if sensing my despair, Taniguchi says, "I…I know someone…a group that may be able to help us." Noticing that he's piqued my interest, the boy smiles. "They're called…well, they're the new…actually, they have nothing to do with…but…ah heck! There's a group, not the one you worked for, being called the 'Syndicate'."

And with that, I've already decided where I'll be heading. With the help of Taniguchi, it should be possible for me to find this _new_ 'Syndicate'…

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **

**And part three is up! Hope you enjoyed it! That's the end of the first chapter, and it's time to move on with the story. The next chapter won't arrive until this upcoming weekend, due to me having to study and the like. Anyhow, in chapter two, Hei will finally meet up with Misaki Kirihara and the 'new' Syndicate. So, keep an eye out for it next weekend!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
